1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image file producing method, a computer program product, and an electronic camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sequential playback of still images (so-called slide show) using the still image of the same format as that of the moving image and the auxiliary information thereof has been known as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-336566.